


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в разное время драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**А Сэм Винчестер красит губы**  
Дин/Сэм, PG  
Написано на Хот-фест.

Сэм обходит комнату по кругу, завернувшись в одеяло. Спать хочется до слабости в ногах, только вот им через полчаса выходить, чтобы успеть закончить охоту до рассвета.  
Веселенькие розовые шторки в электрическом свете кажутся светло-коричневыми и грязными, а покрывала с сочными малиновыми разводами напоминают о цвете одежды после пулевого ранения. Интересно, думает Сэм, а простыни здесь тоже пачкали кровью? Может быть, кто нибудь перевязывал рану или умирал от туберкулеза, отхаркивая легкие - или у какой-нибудь девчонки протекла прокладка. Такое случается. Все эти мысли похожи на почесывание только что затянувшейся корочкой ранки. Сэм сначала осторожно пробует их на вкус, а потом так же осторожно пытается перестать их думать.  
Дин сосредоточенно звякает банками в холодильнике, Сэм сосредотачивает внимание на его заднице, туго обтянутой джинсами. Из-под ремня торчит каемка трусов, а прямо над резинкой - несколько черных жестких волосков.  
\- Сэмми? - оборачивается Дин. - У нас сеанс гипноза или ты еще не успел выйти из ноосферы?  
\- Второе, - бурчит Сэм.  
Лицо Дина, с одной стороны освещенное верхней люстрой, а с другой стороны подсвеченое лампочкой холодильника, кажется неестественным и злым. Дин скалит зубы:  
\- И что же говорят мировые информационные потоки? Что ожидает нас в будущем? Какая цыпочка ждет меня сегодня вечером, надеюсь, рыжая?  
\- Они говорят, что ты сейчас купишь мне кофе, - откликается Сэм почти инстинктивно.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно говорит Дин и извлекает из холодильника пакет, на котором нарисованы подозрительные бордовые фрукты. - Держи. Это гранатовый. Ужасная гадость. До забегаловки с кофе продержишься.  
Сэм молча отвинчивает крышку и прикладывается к круглому горлышку. Сок отдает железом и горчит на языке.  
Сэм думает, что это была плохая идея: он не может думать больше ни о чем, кроме крови, мнет пальцами упаковку, и у отверстия показывается блестящая рдяная жидкость, готовая вот-вот выплеснуться. От пытается сфокусировать взгляд на узоре линолеума, но рисунок плывет и растекается. Он видит ботинки Дина, все в каких-то темных пятнах, с каемкой засохшей коричневой глины на подошве. Сэм вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз , отчаянно хмуря брови, пытаясь остановить изменяющуюся картину зрения.  
\- Сэмми? - он чувствует руку на своем плече. - Ноосфера подала тебе знак? Вернись сюда.  
Дин пристально разглядыват его лицо, и Сэм думает, что сейчас немедленно нужно успокоиться.  
\- Или ты пытаешься отмазаться от дела? - Дин снова усмехается. - Думаешь, притворился и все? Я уеду - а ты, пока я там горбачусь, могилы раскапываю, - по девочкам? или по мальчикам? Вот уже и губы накрасил.  
Дин прикасается к нему самыми кончиками пальцев, смазывая с кожи красную влагу.  
\- Только подумать, Сэм Винчестер красит губы, и не хочет идти на охоту; а когда-то ты был сговорчивее, да, братишка?  
Ноосфера, подколки Дина, полупоцелуй пальцами - все это не имеет значения, Сэм плывет сквозь смысл фраз и действий, тут же забывая его, но в самый последний момент поворачивается один из тех неизменных рычагов. Дин бьет по больному месту почти неосознанно, почти не пытаясь задеть, но Сэм реагирует молниеносно, будто это не предутренний сонный разговор у открытого холодильника, а коррида. Он быстро отпихивает Дина от себя, пакет сока выскальзывает из рук, и на полу разливается глянцевая багряная лужа.  
Дин стоит молча, раскрытой ладонью вытирает брызги с подбородка.  
\- Черт, - говорит Сэм, отходя. По крайней мере, думает он, стало лучше. - Поехали быстрее.

 **Осознанная необходимость**  
Сэм, Люцифер, G  
Написано на Хот-фест.

Сэму не к лицу белый костюм. Да и зачесанные назад волосы только портят вид, делая лицо странно большелобым и угрюмым. Сэм оттягивает ворот рубашки и вертит головой: в салоне машины еще и очень душно. Ботинки ему тоже не нравятся. Узконосые туфли на тонкой подошве - пижонство, впрочем, что еще надеть к тому, что больше всего напоминает свадебный костюм.  
Руки приходится мыть по десять раз на дню. Кровь засыхают под ногтями, и Сэм тщательно чистит их, подпиливает и полирует заново. На полочке в ванной выстроился ряд шампуней и чистящих средств, некоторые из них - профессиональные, некоторые можно использовать только в перчатках. До третьего шкафчика снизу Сэм еще не добрался, но, скорее всего, там стоят вещества, которыми нельзя пользоваться, не надев предохраняющий костюм.  
Сэм отвозит трупы на свалку и выбрасывает их вместе с промокшей парой туфель, все равно дома в гардеробе еще дюжина. Он регулярно меняет одежду, моет машину каждый вечер, пол - после каждой промокшей пары. На завтрак - крепкий кофе и овсянка, осточертевшая то тошноты, на ужин - свежее мясо. Иногда Сэм думает, что костюмы, которые он вытаскивает по утрам из шкафа - действительно свадебные.  
Отражение Сэма в зеркале заднего вида едва заметно улыбается. Возможно, это всего лишь обман зрения. Сэм, может, и не обратил бы внимания, но Люцифер внутри него ласково произносит: "Свобода - это осознанная необходимость".

 **Вилки и хвосты**  
Дин, Сэм, G  
Написано для Sinfique.  


Вилка гнулась. Получше, чем ложки у Ури Геллера, но далеко не так плавно, как в Матрице. Дин решил, что ему стоит больше тренироваться.  
\- Изменение стуктуры пространства и молекулярной решетки металлов, температурные колебания в пределах всего пяти градусов - то есть перестройка без перехода в жидкое состояние, - пробормотал Сэм, почесал в затылке и снова углубился в Библию.  
\- И эта феноменальна способность дана мне для того, чтобы остановить Апокалипсис? Ты хочешь сказать, что пока Михаил с Люцифером отойдут попить чай, на землю нападут тысячи летающих вилок? Наступит мор и глад, потому что будет нечего есть, а потом вилки начнут питаться нами? Да, несомненно, я стану местным Бэтменом.  
\- Тут написано "и звезды небесные пали на землю". Так что черт его знает - чем не вилки пролетающие сквозь атмосферу?  
\- Знаешь, меня больше всего убивает, что это вилки - вилки, а не там плавить стволы пушек или пули на лету останавливать, замки вскрывать. Я вот не отказался бы запереть ворота в ад - если вдруг это хоть чем-нибудь поможет.  
\- Кстати, о море и гладе. Мы же еще не дождались саранчи: "По виду своему саранча была подобна коням, приготовленным на войну; лица же ее -- как лица человеческие; и волосы у ней - как волосы у женщин, у ней были хвосты, как у скорпионов, и в хвостах ее были жала". Если речь идет о еде и прочем пропитании - возможно ты отнимешь приборы у саранчи и она подохнет с голоду? Не смотри на меня так, я хорошо представляю себе хвосты с жалом в виде вилки.  
\- Чем дольше я живу, тем больше мне кажется, что пророкам тех времен вместо всяких там откровений давали курить научную фантастику. Да и с хронологией у них выходит как-то хреновенько. По всем признакам саранча уже должна была быть.  
Сэм с подозрением уставился на него.  
\- Нет, чувак, что? Я тоже это читал. То есть я что-то помню, а что-то не помню, но кое-что все-таки припоминаю...  
\- Не особо научную, если на то пошло. Но насчет хронологии согласен, - Сэм поджал губы и уставился в противоположную стену.  
\- Я тут подумал, - задумчиво произнес Дин, - почему бы нам не изучить врага получше? В кафе через два квартала такие смачные тяжелые вилки. Хорошая сталь. Отличная балансировка. И гнутся что надо. И главное - вовремя, а не когда тыкаешь в котлету.

 **Драбблы по дисклеймерам команд**  
Написано на Байки-3.

Для Монстров ("Все, рассказанное здесь, - вымысел. Реальны только монстры.")  
Дин, Сэм, G

\- Не бойся. Все, что я рассказал тебе, - вымысел, - говорит Дин, будто оправдываясь. Будто делая шаг назад. Но в глазах у него все еще пляшут отражения огонька свечи. Дерево за окном с ветками тонкими и густыми, словно хвосты плети, бьется в стекло, и маленький Сэм сидит, закутавшись в одеяло, а тяжелый комок страха в животе все никак не хочет исчезнуть.  
Где-то сквозь дождь и сумрак, с ружьем в одной руке и головой вампира - в другой, бредет Джон Винчестер. Где-то, смазанный и начищенный до блеска, с полным комплектом всеубивающих пуль, лежит в деревянной коробке, дожидаясь своего часа, Кольт. Где-то, прервав поцелуй, Памела Барнс трет лоб, пытаясь избавиться от нахлынувшей тревоги. Где-то ложится спать неудачливый муж и фальшивый ФБРовец Бобби Сингер, последнее сообщение на его автоответчике - от Руфуса. Миссури Моусли, говорят, если дать ей в руки ружье, уложит троих крепких парней. Ночные гости бара Харвеллов поделятся с вами самыми страшными, самыми нелепыми, самыми смешными байками со своих охот. Однажды Дин Винчестер продаст душу за брата. Однажды Сэм Винчестер покинет Стэнфорд.  
Каждый из них сам придумывает историю собственной жизни.  
\- Все, что мы думаем, - бесплотно. Все, что мы говорим, - вымысел. Все, что мы делаем, - игра.  
Слова Дина кажутся далеким отголоском прошлого.  
\- Реальны - только монстры.  
Сквозь ветер и мрак ночи, такой же дождливый и густой, как много лет назад, Сэм видит острый край пугающего настоящего.

Для Медиумов ("Нам ничего не принадлежит, но мы все видим.")  
Памела, Дин, G

\- Проходи, - говорит Памела и сторонится, придерживая для него дверь.  
В доме у нее темно и тихо. Пыль скопилась на когда-то блестящих поверхностях столов и полок. На стенах - все те же выцветающие плакаты волосатых гитаристов. Интересно, думает Дин, а их она видит своим третьим глазом? Или что у нее там в голове?  
\- У тебя дело? - спрашивает Памела.  
\- Да, - говорит Дин и тут же поправляется: - То есть нет. То есть я ничего не расследую сейчас, но у меня дело к тебе.  
\- Ну-ну, - наверняка ведь знает и так, зачем пришел. - Дорогой, будь другом, сними мне Библию с верхней полки во-он того шкафа. - Она указывает в глубину комнаты.  
\- Библию? - переспрашивает Дин. - Да я тебе и так наизусть прочитаю.  
\- Выучил откровения наконец? Хвалю, но мне не за текстом. Я старая вредная тетка, принеси книжку, будь добр.  
Дин находит ее между оксфордским словарем и "Происхождением видов", кожа застежки истрепана, страницы расходятся от набитых в них закладок и бумажек, цифры похожи на окончания телефонных номеров, а на торчащем уголке салфетки виден след коричневой помады.  
\- Мы, те, кто видит, - говорит Памела, принимая книгу у Дина из рук, - такие же выкидыши природы, как оборотни или штриги. Мы первые из всех служим Богу, но не получаем за это ровным счетом ничего. Людям принадлежит земля, ангелам - небо, демонам - ад. У нежеланных детей божьих ничего нет.  
Памела на ощупь достает из-под обложки тонкую пачку купюр.  
\- Это деньги, которые я оставила себе на похороны. Не думаю, что задержусь здесь долго. Поэтому бери, но помни, кто будет в ответе за мою смерть, Дин Винчестер.  
Памела смотрит на него слепым матовым пластиком, и старые доллары в руках отчего-то кажутся Дину сделанными из раскаленной металлической фольги.

Для Призраков ("Вам показалось!")  
ОЖП, ОМП, G

Автострада тонет в заходящем солнце, в такие моменты все кажется незнакомым, будто сделанным из цветного сияния и жидкой свежей акварели. Когда Кэти была маленькой, это были последние волшебные минуты, перед тем как взрослые зашторивали окна, отгораживаясь, запираясь в крохотном мире вечернего дома. Сумерки - опасное время, говорили они. Мертвые люди расхаживают по земле, заглядывают в окна и проверяют, все ли спят. Призраки не могут зайти в дом, но они глядят своими пустыми неживыми глазами на то, как внутри кто-то ест, смотрит телевизор, переодевается ко сну. Мертвые завидуют живым.  
Ты же не хочешь однажды встретиться с мертвой тетей? Нет, говорила Кэти. Тогда задергивай шторы и ложись. Пока ты спишь, с тобой ничего не случится.  
Кэти снимает туфли и шагает босиком по теплому еще асфальту. Как кошка, неведомым образам, по смутным знакам и неясному зову она находит путь домой. Но к тому времени, как Кэти оказывается у входа, краски успевают выцвести, а земля - остыть. С собой ни ключей, ни сумки, поэтому остается только постучаться и ждать, пока Майкл не спустится открыть дверь, - но дом, приветливо горящий окнами, отвечает только тишиной.  
Кэти идет в обход: вот кухня, на столе неразобранные пакеты, полотенце небрежно брошено на спинку стула, вот столовая, здесь, наоборот, чисто и мирно, вот гостевая спальная, ей уже давно не пользовались, но напольная лампа почему-то включена. В окне детской открывается другое, самое счастливое, самое домашнее зрелище - Дэйзи с распущенными волосами, в той самой розовой пижаме, что Кэти сама купила ей неделю назад, сидит в ворохе подушек и слушает, как Майкл читает ей огромную толстую книгу сказок мира. До слуха доносятся обрывки фраз.  
\- Дэйзи, Майк, - сначала говорит, а потом кричит Кэти, барабаня в оконное стекло. - Откройте, - просит она. - Это я. Это мама вернулась.  
Кажется, вечность проходит, прежде чем Дэйзи поднимает взгляд, и Кэти то ли слышит, то ли читает по губам:  
\- Пап, это мама там?  
Майк рассеянно глядит будто сквозь Кэти, будто это не она стоит здесь, будто ее не существует.  
\- Тебе показалось, - качает он головой и перелистывает еще одну цветную страницу.


End file.
